The present invention relates generally to the production of fluids, such as hydrocarbon-based fluids, and particularly to a submersible pumping system that facilitates the monitoring of one or more fluid parameters.
Pumping systems, such as electric submersible pumping systems, are utilized in pumping oil and/or other fluids from a variety of subterranean locations, including from producing wells. A typical submersible pumping system includes components such as a submersible motor, a motor protector and a submersible pump, e.g., a centrifugal pump.
During production of a given fluid, it may be desirable to sense one or more fluid parameters. When a submersible pumping system is utilized in a wellbore, for example, actual downhole, real-time measurements of parameters, such as temperature and pressure, may be beneficial in optimizing production and pump performance. Also, a diagnosis of pumping system problems and efficiency can be achieved quickly by monitoring the downhole parameters.
A variety of sensors/gauges may be utilized in combination with electric submersible pumping systems. However, some configurations of pumping systems render more difficult the sensing of certain parameters at desired locations. For example, in a bottom intake electric submersible pumping system, it is not practical to locate a gauge section beneath the system. However, if the gauge section is incorporated into the electric submersible pumping system between the submersible motor and submersible pump, it becomes necessary to design the gauge section for receipt of a drive shaft therethrough for powering the pump via the submersible motor. This can create added complexity and dependability problems. If, on the other hand, the gauge section is located above the submersible motor, there is increased difficulty in routing power conductors to the motor, particularly if the power cable is run through the coiled tubing or other deployment tubing.
The present invention features a technique for facilitating the measurement and monitoring of various fluid production parameters during the production of fluids, such as hydrocarbon-based fluids. The technique utilizes a gauge section incorporated with an electric submersible pumping system that permits power to be provided to the submersible motor through the gauge section.